Total Opposites
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Summary: Yugi Moto has just started college and is a quiet, shy and loves games; what happens when he gets the famous duelist Yami Atem as his roommate who happens to somewhat of a dare devil and a bit rude? Will they hate each other or can something develop between the two? *Will have puzzleshipping later*
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a new story and I hope you enjoy :D

Summary: Yugi Moto is a new college student who is quiet, no friends and is rather shy meanwhile Atem (Yami) is a popular teen who has a lot of friends is a dare devil. What happens when these two become roommates?

Yugi waved to his grandpa, he was finally moving out of the house. He was excited, his mom, dad, and grandpa had cried so much.

"Okay, okay," Yugi said as he brought some of his stuff. "Oppisites Heights." Yugi walked around the campus seeing older students and students like him who have no idea where they were going.

Yugi was lost in thought and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Yugi said as he picked up a bag of his with little stuff in it. He looked up and saw an image of what looked like himself.

This person had hair like him but some parts looked like thunder bolts and his eyes were shaped different, his was a bit taller than Yugi on top of it and actually looked like a teen.

"It's fine," the boy said as he handed his stuff back to Yugi. "Were you looking for your parents?" Yugi frowned, he had always had height jokes thrown at him. "I'm joking, sorry."

"I didn't find it a funny joke," Yugi said looking at the other boy who smiled.

"No sense of humor hey? That sucks," the other tri colored haired boy said. "You do look good after all." Yugi blushed somewhat. "But you look like me, so it's only natural. My name is Yami Atem, let the name stick."

Yugi sighed, he walked away from the jerk.

_How rude..._

Yugi finally found his dorm and walked to his room.

"Yugi!" said two voices, it was Honda and Anzu. "You're going to school here too?"

"Yeah. Kyoku College is the best college according to my grandpa," Yugi said as he opened his room. "I am so excited to be out of the house." Anzu and Honda walked in and sat on the bed which belonged to Yugi's roommate who hadn't arrived yet.

The rooms were nice. A small kitchen that had white tiles, a small stove, and a couple cabniets for things like cups, a bathroom and two closets. The walls were a blue mix between orange and blue. Yugi knew the next couple of months were going to be fun.

"It's great we get to be in the same college together," Anzu said as she looked at Yugi. "Out of all the colleges." (AN: Yes, in the anime I know Anzu wants to be a dancer but I'm going to pretend here she plans on doing it after college).

"Considences happen," Yugi said with a smile as he started to unpack. "How was the drive for you guys?" Yugi took out some pillow cases along with things like a tooth brush, some tooth paste and a brush.

"Good, my mom cried though," Anzu said rubbing the back of her head. "The college is not too far from town though according to my phone. What about you, Honda?"

Honda shrugged. "Not bad, I got a hug from both my mom and dad and drove here myself and all unpacked. I got here at 10:00 am." Yugi put some clothes in his closet.

"What numbers are your rooms?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Mine is 250 and Honda's is 180," Anzu told Yugi with a smile. "I'm guessing your roommate isn't here yet."

"Nope, I wonder who it is anyway; there are so many students on this campus though," Yugi said as he closed his closets and continued to talk. "I hope he likes Duel Monsters."

"You brought your deck too? Always ready to play, Yugi," Anzu said with a smile as she helped put stuff away. "But someone around school will probably play it. It is one of the most popular games. Oh, do you know the King of Games by the way Yugi?"

"Uh...yeah, what's his name again? I don't pay attention to him much though; I have never actually seen a picture of him anywhere," Yugi said, setting up a mirror on the left side of his bed.

"Yami Atem," Anzu said. "He looks like you, just a little different." Yugi's jaw dropped as he looked at Anzu and the brown haired girl looked confused. "What?"

"I saw him this morning, I bumped into him while looking for the dorm," Yugi said to Anzu who looked shocked. "What?"

"Why would he need to attend college?" Anzu asked herself.

"Why not? He is a teen," Honda said looking at Anzu. "Of course he's gunna attend."

Anzu shook her head back and forth, "that's not what I meant. He is an awesome duelist from what I learned and his is supposedly rich. Girls at school were crazy about him and are gunna probably go nuts about him too here."

"Probably, all that popular stuff is boring though," Honda said with a sigh. "I got to go unpack a bit more Yugi, can we meet up later somewhere?" Yugi nodded as Anzu left too, leaving a boy humming to himself. He looked at the other bed.

Anzu had dropped something, a gaming magazine. It showed the boy which he had bumped into this morning, Yami Atem.

_Headlines say young 19 year old duelist plans on heading to school._

"Big duel, we all go to school," Yugi said as he rolled his eyes and put the magazine on top of the desk near his bed. He was done and sat down on his bed, he had bought some new Duel Monsters card packs and was excited to go through them.

The door opened, it was probably his new roommate. "Hi there," Yugi said, not looking up yet. "My name is Yugi Mo-" Yugi's jaw dropped as the other person smiled widely.

"Hello Yugi, nice to see you again," Yami said looking at the tri colored hair boy. "Looks like we're roommates for the next bit, right?"

It was going to be a long school year...

AN: Yes, it wa


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Leave me reviews, I love them :P

"You are joking, right?" Yugi said as Yami laughed and Yugi just felt like dying at that moment. His school year would be ruined.

"Nope," Yami said, putting his bags on top of his new bed. "I'm allowed to go to school here, aren't I? I am a normal teenager."

"Who is rich and could possibly get anything he wants," Yugi said looking at the famous duelist who shook his head.

"I don't get _everything _I want," Yami said putting out some personal belongings. "I do need to earn things..."

"One is there one thing you have never had?" Yugi asked curiously, "You are the most popular duelist, aka the most famous. You have nearly everything anyone has."

Yami was going to reply when suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was Jounouchi with a blue sports bag.

"Yugi, Anzu told me you're going here too? Awesome!" Jounouchi said as his eyes then drifted to the bed. "You're the famous Yami Atem, I'm a big fan dude." Jounouchi shook Yami's hand as Yami gave a small smile.

"Thanks," he said.

"Come on Yugi, let's go catch up over some soda," Jounouchi said as he took Yugi by the hand and leading him down the hall.

~~~25 minutes later~~~~

"You are so lucky Yugi," Jounouchi said as Yugi looked up at him. "You get to room with Yami Atem." Yugi sighed as Jounouchi looked confused.

"He has such a huge ego though like he is Mr. Perfect," Yugi explained, taking a sip from his Pepsi and setting it back down.

"Don't judge him so quickly," Jounouchi said as Yugi looked at him. "He could actually be a good guy you know. He probably came here to be a normal teen and make friends. You know how on TV people who are rich make 'friends' easily, right?"

"Of course, but they aren't true 'friends' at all and they end up to be backstabbers," Yugi said as Jounouchi finally took a sip of his Cola, setting it back down on the table.

"Maybe he has had problems making friends before," Jounouchi said.

"I never thought of that. It's just, this morning when I bumped into him he was being so rude," Yugi said and waved his hand back and forth.

"Yugi, relax- you two are going to need to get along," his friend explained. "First, tell me what happened." Yugi went through the whole thing of this morning's incident. "Okay, maybe he's a little nervous which is making him a bit cocky."

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at him," Yugi said with a sigh.

"Have you ever watched him duel on TV before, Yugi?" Yugi shook his head. "He is really good and the fact that you two both like the game could help. Try going and talking to him."

Yugi stood up with his soda can and smiled at Jounouchi. "Sometimes Jounouchi, you do say wise things; I'll do just that. I'm guessing I'll see you later then." Jounouchi then realized what Yugi said getting a little ticked and Yugi laughed.

Yugi walked across the campus, still in amazement; he then noticed a little game shop at the store and walked in. It reminded of the one he had back home, they had Duel Monster booster packs.

"How are you today, young man? I'm Rizu Yakashi," the older man told him.

"I'm Yugi," Yugi said shaking his hand. "I was wondering if I could get a couple of Duel Monsters booster packs." Rizu smiled as Yugi pointed to which ones he wanted and payed for them. "Thank you!"

Yugi ran out of the store and back to his dorm, he walked in the halls, bumping into someone; it was Anzu.

"Sorry Anzu," Yugi said as she helped him pick up the booster packs.

"Already buying booster packs?" Anzu asked with a giggle. "Did Yami go with you?" Yugi shook his head as Anzu frowned. "I have the feeling something bad happened."

Yugi laughed, "Nothing's wrong Anzu, see you later!" Yugi soon ended up at his dorm room, he opened the door to see Yami on his laptop with headphones on.

_I wonder if this is how he uses his free time; all the public does is says he doesn't really have free time._ Yugi thought.

Yugi closed the door and Yami looked over, Yugi looked to the floor. Yugi walked closer to the bed, "I'm sorry Yami for being so mean earlier."

Yami looked up at Yugi from the bed, his jaw dropped. "A lot of people don't say sorry to me." Yugi's head shot up as he looked at Yami.

"Wh-why?" Yugi asked curiously as Yami shrugged. "People should say sorry if they did something wrong." Yami closed his laptop and removed his headphones.

"When you're famous Yugi, people can be real dumb," Yami stated with a blank expression. "It is really annoying, everyone blames everything on you; so, I'm the one who usually apologizes, so apology accepted."

Yugi sighed. "So how about we start over?"

Yami smiled, "I'd like that." He put out his hand. "Hi I'm Yami Atem, and this year I'm going to be your roommate." Yugi shook his hand.

"Same, I'm Yugi Moto and it seems we'll be sharing this room together," the shorter teen replied as the two boys laughed together. "Reminds me, I bought Duel Monsters booster packs if you wanna take a look through them."

"Thanks," Yami said as he took two out of the four booster packs and looked through them. "I was going to buy more cards before coming here but never got the chance."

~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~

Yugi woke up to the bright morning light, his classes started tomorrow and he had to head out and pick up the last of his school supplies at the store today. He looked over and saw no Yami; Yugi decided to take a shower.

He grabbed a towel, setting it on the counter for when he got out. Yugi stood in the hot shower, letting it flush away his guilt from yesterday.

"I still was rude," Yugi muttered. "I feel bad that I said that-still, I wonder if he has had any friends." Yugi didn't want to ask such a personal question to someone he didn't even really know.

Shortly after, the young teen got dressed and got out seeing Yami brush his hair. "Where did you run off to Yami?"

"Had to do something," he said looking in the mirror.

"Okay then...well, I was wondering do you need to pick up school supplies still?"

Yami looked at him and nodded. "Would you want to come with me to pick up yours too? It saves you a trip."

"Sure," Yami told him as the older boy slipped on his shoes. "Can we grab a bite first somewhere?" Yugi nodded as the two closed the door to their room.

_Maybe sharing a room with him won't be too bad and we might be friends soon _ Yugi thought.

AN: Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Enjoy!

Yugi and Yami stopped at a small cafe on the way to class. Yugi ordered a bagel with it and coffee as Yami ordered an egg muffin with some tea, the two sat down a casually began to talk when Yugi heard a voice.

"Yugi!" yelled the voice, it was Anzu. It looked like she had just been to the gym. "Good morning."

"Morning Anzu," Yugi said as he finished his drink for a minute. "Anzu, Yami. Yami, Anzu." He took a bite of his bagel as the two shook hands.

"I can't believe I just met a celebrity," Anzu said with a smile as Yami gave a fake smile and Yugi picked up on it right away.

Yami looked at her. "I am just a normal teen who came here to study."

"What are you studying?" Anzu asked curiously.

"I am currently studying to be a translator," Yami explained. "I have some Egyptian in my background and I thought one day that maybe translating books would be a good career."

"Oh, cool. I am going to be a dancer after I graduate," Anzu said with a smile. "Little Yugi here wants to be a game designer. His dad who lives in America wants him to work at Kaiba Cooperation."

Yami looked at Yugi, "Really?"

"Yeah, problem is, I met the lovely Seto Kaiba," he muttered, "He isn't the friendly person on the planet. I rather work at a different company or build my own company." The shortest of the three finished his bagel and continued drinking his coffee.

"I've met him too and I agree with Yugi," Yami said looking at him. "He wanted me to be in an ad to promote Duel Disks. An agreement said I could put in any ideas if I felt like it but I got to do none."

"So basically Seto is selfish?" Anzu asked them as they both nodded. "Huh, whatever. See you later, Yami and Yugi," Anzu said as she bent down kissing Yami on cheek.

"What was that for?" Yami asked Yugi.

"When Anzu kisses a boy, that means she usually is gunna want date him," Yugi explained as the young boy froze in his spot. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Yami said with a blush. "I'll tell you later once I feel like it." Yugi was a bit confused but didn't think twice about it.

"Anyway then, we should get to class," Yugi said with a smile as Yami's mood then changed within a second, at least he wasn't blushing anymore.

During class, Yami felt so bored; he started to doodle in his notes.

"Mr. Atem," said the teacher's voice. "Can you explain what kind of resources a translator can use?"

Yami sat there, "Well, a dictonary of course." Teacher shook good his head, smiling.

_What a dumb question! _ Yami thought, he wanted to smirk to himself and laugh.

**~~After class~~**

"How was your first day, Yugi?" Yami asked as Jounouchi came between the two other boys.

"Hey, Yami!" he said with a smirk. "Enjoying college so far?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, it seems fun enough except my teacher is a total idiot."

Yugi giggled as he looked Yami, making the young boy blush.

"How about we all hang out?" Jounouchi said with a smile. "There is a basketball court not too far?"

"Sure," Yami said, "I like baseketball actually." Yugi made a little whine sound. "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Jounouchi knows how much I suck at basketball or any sport for that matter because of my height," Yugi said as he pouted and Jounouchi smirked a bit.

"To be honest Yami, I use to pick on Yugi here," Jounouchi said, "but somehow we ended up to be friends. When we started high school, I thought he was maybe only twelve."

Yami looked at Yugi, true, the teen was eighteen but he looked more like fourteen. "I can't help how tall I grow," Yugi said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It makes you cute though Yugi," Yami said with a smirk. "As they say, cuter things come in small packages." Yugi blushed deeply.

Jounouchi did a little cough. "So how about it then? Meet me up at the court in an hour."

"Sure," Yami said as he looked at Yugi. "What do you say Yugi?" Yugi sighed and looked at his friend.

"Okay, sure," Yugi said as Jounouchi smiled and headed off to his dorm. "Damn, the things he drags me into." Yami only laughed and the two kept walking.

Shortly after getting changed into better clothing for playing basketball and getting things like water, the two walked up to play basketball. They saw more stuff they hadn't seen on the campus before.

"Wow, this campus even has hot springs," Yugi said with a smile.

"I didn't notice earlier," Yami told him.

"Hey guys!" Jounouchi shouted as the two ran up to him.

Jounouchi was dressed in light blue shorts with a baggy red shirt and white sneakers. Yami wore black shorts with white sneakers along with a blue shirt and Yugi wore a blue shirt and green shorts with black sneekers.

"Let's play!" Jounouchi said with a smile.

All the three boys played, Jounouchi had brought three basketballs for them. Yami and Jounouchi could reach the net but Yugi had a problem. Yami looked over and put the ball down.

"Need help by any chance?" He asked as Yugi looked at him.

"Sure," Yugi said as Yami lifted him up a little, near his height and Yugi shot it, getting it in. Jounouchi looked at this, he never seen anyone touch a friend _that _way. "Thanks Yami, being short sucks."

"No problem," Yami said, waving it off as he put Yugi down. "What are friends for?"

_Friends...huh?_ Jounouchi thought watching the two giggle.

His phone rang, his phone came up with the warning, HOMEWORK! MUST COMPLETE!

"Shit," Jounouchi said, Yami and Yugi turned to him. "I gotta go early, I have homework already that I should finish. You guys can hold onto the balls." (AN: I just realized after I typed this how wrong it sounded).

"No problem, see you later Jounouchi," Yami said waving as he and Yami played until 6:30 pm. Yami had gone to the room before Yugi, Yugi decided to buy a water from a vending machine.

Yami picked out some pajamas, he was going to take a shower. He picked out some white pajamas. He turned on the water, feeling the water hit his skin.

Soon, the door opened and Yugi hummed to himself; he put the bottle of water down and grabbed himself a towel and pajamas. He hummed to his music he was listening too, not noticing Yami's stuff, he got in the shower.

Two seconds later...

He looked at Yami and blushed.

"AH!" Yugi ran out and shut the door, his heart beating. Yami in the shower giggled a little.

_30 minutes later..._

Yugi had gotten dressed in his pajamas when he heard the door shut, hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Yami dried his hair and smiled at the boy, he came up and sat near Yugi who blushed more.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. "Listen. It was an accident, nothing to be ashamed of." Yugi nodded, but he still couldn't look in the older boys eyes. "I mean, we are both boys so we both have the same body parts." He finished off with a chuckle. "Try not to worry about it, okay?"

"Okay, it's just that kind of thing-" Yugi blushed not finishing his sentence as Yugi chuckled a bit more. "Never usually happens in real life."

"If it makes you feel any better Yugi, it's happened to me before," Yami said as Yugi looked at him. "Come on, let's play a game of Duel Monsters with the new booster packs."

Yugi giggled, suddenly cheering up out of the blue. The two played for probably three hours, Yami won about 3 matches while Yugi won 2.

"I guess that is why they call you the number one duelist," Yugi said giggling.

"You could probably beat so many other people Yugi," Yami said with a tiny wink making Yugi blush. It was already 12:00 am. "Oh shit, class in the morning." The two boys gulped.

Shortly after, they were both ready to go to sleep and Yugi's head hit the pillow finally. Just one thing, he had too much on his mind to even think about sleeping.

_When I had gotten in the shower earlier, I blushed but Yami...is really nice and didn't blush at all. He did freak out when Anzu kissed him...I wonder if Yami is gay or bi. _ Yugi thought turning in his bed, looking at his sleeping roommate. _I could ask him, but he can tell me when he feels like it._

AN: Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please, do enjoy :) tell me what you think too ^^

Yugi opened his eyes, looking around the room; he turned on his phone and it read 7:00 am. He had two hours before class- he got his books ready and everything. He then remembered the events from the previous night and blushed. Yami wasn't in his bed, he wondered if the boy had gone out to get food.

Speak of the devil, the door opened and Yami was there; he had a Tim Hortons bag in his hand along with a coffee and tea. "Morning Yugi," he said as Yugi blushed.

"Morning Yami," Yugi then said with a smile, "What did you buy?" Yami dug into the bag and gave s grilled breakfast wrap. "These are my favorite, my grandpa buys them sometimes for me." Yugi took his tea along with it.

"I'm happy you like it, and for me a hash brown," Yami said with a smile as he ate the hash brown, it melted in his mouth.

"I am surprised some stuff on campus is open already," Yugi said as he looked as his phone again.

"I got up at 5:30 am," Yami said as Yugi looked at him, Yugi's jaw had dropped. "I had gone to play more basketball again just to wake up a bit and came back; I was hungry so I decided to pick up breakfast on the way back."

Yugi then realized it, Yami was sweating. Yami had been wearing a black muscle shirt with white shorts with no socks right now while Yugi was in his pajamas still.

"You still need to get changed," Yami said with a small laugh. "I don't think the teachers would be too happy if you came into class that way." Yugi nodded, he ate some of his breakfast and walked over to his closet.

He had picked out a white t-shirt along with red shorts and white socks since it was way too hot out today to wear anything super heavy.

"Lookin' good Yugi," Yami said with a smile as Yugi blushed more making Yami laugh a little.

"T-thanks," Yugi said with a tiny smile. "I gotta brush my teeth now." Yami had to do the same, Yami and Yugi brushed their teeth together then Yami got all his stuff ready.

"God, I hate work," Yami said with a sighed and Yugi looked at him.

"Agreed. I understand teachers had the same thing to go through but still," Yugi said as he washed his tooth brush head off. "Now, do you maybe wanna walk around a bit?" Yugi's phone said it was 7:59 am.

"Sure," Yami said with a small smile. They left their dorm room when they heard a voice.

"Yami! Yugi!" yelled a voice, it was Anzu. "You two are sure up early." Anzu was dressed in a short pink sleaved t-shirt and gray shorts with black runners. Yugi guessed she was going to the gym.

"Morning Anzu," Yugi only smiled as Yami frowned, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey, Yami," Anzu said then looking at him with a loving look. "I was wondering if maybe this Saturday you were free- I was thinking we could go on a small date." Yami didn't know how to answer, he didn't want to get the girl's hopes up nor hurt her.

"S-sure.." he said putting a smile on. "Where do we meet?"

"1:00 pm at the Tim Hortons," she said with a smile and giggled, she waved bye to them.

"Do you really wanna go out with her?" Yugi asked as he crossed his arms and Yami sighed shaking his head at him.

"No, but I didn't want to feel bad- it will be one date," he said, not making eye contact.

"So basically a pity date," Yugi stated, it was not a question but rather a statement as the two walked again.

"Yeah, I have never been on a date before. Have you ever been on one Yugi?" Yugi shook his head.

"Nobody has asked me...ever," he replied. "I sort of understand why. I am a loser and quiet, of course nobody would want me." Yami shook his head.

"That isn't true," Yami said as they walked down a flight of stairs that led outside.

It was leading up to 9 am. Yugi and Yami had changed the subject and they two headed off in their own ways, they had decided to meet at the cafe; it was the same one they had first gone to together.

Yugi sat in class, totally bored; he started drawing random pictures and he was tired. He didn't really fall asleep till 2 am, he usually got 8 hours per night but due to all the thoughts in his mind and everything else that didn't happen.

_Stay awake Yugi! Gotta stay awake!_

Before Yugi knew it, the class of hell was over and Yugi headed over to the cafe, he saw Yami sitting at a table. The sun was shining on him making him look handsome...

_WAIT! What am I thinking? Could I really look at Yami that way or..._ Yugi thought as he then walked over to the table.

"Hey Yugi," Yami said, "how was class for you?"

"Also managed to fall asleep, how about you?" Yugi asked.

"Same, the teacher was on my case more of the time," Yami said with a small laugh.

Soon, they decided to leave; Yugi and Yami walked together laughing while Yugi drank from his now cold tea and tripped but Yami tried to grab him. The two landed on the grass together, Yugi on top and Yami under him-Yugi blushed but not bad as Yami.

A sudden laugh was heard. "What you guys doing?" it was Jounouchi.

"N-nothing," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually, Yami can I talk to you about something?" Jounouchi asked, "but in private."

Yami nodded. "I'll be right back, okay Yugi?" Yugi blushed a bit and smiled.

Yami and Jounouchi walked over to an oak tree when Jounouchi asked the question.

"Yami, do you like Yugi?"

AN: Review


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have been busy the last couple of weeks...

"I..." Yami said, looking down at the ground- not knowing how to answer with the sudden question. He took a deep breath and looked up at Jounouchi who was wondering, 'do you like Yugi or not?'

Then silence rollled in, hitting the boys both in the face.

"I like him," Yami whispered as he looked up at Jounouchi who sighed.

Yami felt like there was a huge weight lifed off his chest. Being so famous, he kept most secrets to himself unless they were exposed; he tried to be as secretive as possibly. Being a celebritiy had its ups and downs.

"That's great," Jounouchi said with a smile as Yami looked confused. "My guess was right." He smirked but Yami frowned.

"I am not too sure how to tell Yugi though," Yami explained as he looked at Yugi. "He makes my heart pump faster than it should, he makes me fell like jelly and I want to melt in his arms. I...I...I want to have him as my first kiss, has Yugi ever been on a date?"

"From what I know, not at all," Jounouchi said with a shrug.

Yami then realized one problem. "Shit," he said as he hit the tree.

"What?"

"I just realized I made a date with Anzu, but it is only a pity date," Yami explained to Jounouchi.

"But still, it is a date," Jounouchi said as Yami frowned.

"Not helping me at all," Yami said as Jounouchi said nothing. "I just..I'm not sure how Yugi feels about me."

"Give him time, it sometimes takes Yugi to sort out his feelings for stuff," Jounouchi explained as Yami nodded. "Now, head back over to him, he'll be waiting for you. I'll see you and Yugi around."

"Sure, see you later," Yami said feeling just a bit better. Yugi was sitting on the grass still and Yami came and helped him up. "Sorry if I was gone too long."

"N-no, it's fine," Yugi said as he then looked up. "Want to go get something to eat?" Yami nodded.

~~~~~Jumping to the date~~~

Yami waited for Anzu, he wished the date could be with Yugi.

"YAMI!" came the sudden voice, it was Anzu who was wearing a blue summer dress and red high heels. She grabbed onto Yami's arm with a giggle.

"Hi Anzu," he said with a bored tone.

The two had met at Tim Hortons, Anzu ordered a hot chocolate while Yami ordered a tea. Yami stirred the tea as Anzu started talking about her classes, he was more interested in his coffee.

"Yami!" she said as Yami flinched. "Are you listening?" She crossed her arms. "I was saying on how I wish I could watch one of your duels live someday."

"I don't just duel, you know," Yami told her as Anzu looked surprised. Was this girl a freaking idiot?!

"Really?" she said, looking at Yami. "What else do you do?"

"Play basketball, listen to music-"

"Everyone listens to music," Anzu said with a giggle. "Keep going."

Yami sighed. "I like reading too, I haven't really got the chance to visit the bookstore here on campus yet."

"We can go today if you want," Anzu said with her hands clasped together.

"I'm fine," he explained.

After what seemed like hours, Yami left to go back to the dorm room; he opened his the door and flopped down on the bed. He didn't see Yugi, the room was way too hot so he took off his shirt and flopped down on the bed. He was too tired from his 'date,' from Anzu.

The young boy began to enter the world of sleep.

~~~~~Yugi~~~~

"See you soon, Jounouchi!" Yugi yelled to his friend as he opened the door, closing it.

"I wonder how long it will take Yami to confess," Jounouchi said quietly.

Yugi got in the room and saw Yami but he was sleeping, one thing too which made him blush.

He had no shirt on. Yugi blushed like crazy, his face turning into a tomato; he sat on the bed and just relax. He started doing his homework.

~~~~~~~~~Yami~~~~~~~~

Yami had heard the door open and knew Yugi was back. He then pretended to wake up.

~~~~~~Both~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami looked at Yugi over his shoulder, he blushed like hell.

"Uhm...Yugi.." Yami said looking at the younger boy."I...I have something I want to tell you." Yugi looked at Yami.

"What is it?" Yugi looked at the duelist nervously.

"I love you."

R and R


	6. Chapter 6

AN: If I jumped into the little romance thing for some people, sorry. Don't worry though.

"Yo-you what?" Yugi asked, his heart beating a little too fast. Yugi looked at Yami as there was silence which filled the room.

"I said that I love you," Yami said as he looked at Yugi who just looked at the younger boy.

"I..I.." Yugi stuttered. "Not sure how to respond Yami." Yami frowned at this, slightly upset. He thought that maybe there was going to be nothing between the both of them making things very tense from now on.

"Oh, okay..." Yami said looking at the ceiling then. Yugi felt somewhat bad now, he had been a bit attracted to Yami but he had to sort out his feelings.

"I'm not rejecting you Yami," Yugi said as Yami looked at him a bit confused. "I..just need to sort out some of my feelings." Yami nodded a bit, understanding what Yugi was getting at. "Sorry if I made you feel bad."

Yami shifted on his bed again, "It's nothing, seriously. I am going for a quick walk, alright?" Yugi nodded as Yami put his shoes on and shut the door.

"I am a total idiot!" Yugi said as he looked at the door. Yugi took the pillow and screamed into it.

Why did his life need to be so hard sometimes? His life had always been hard at elementry school and even high school because of some of he kids picking on him for being so short. He was so confused right now!

Yugi decided to go for a tiny nap himself, in order to escape the real world.

~~~~~With Yami~~~~~~~~~

Yami walked around the campus, not really paying attention to anybody around him- he was more in his own little world; he was confused, somewhat sad and a little happy since some hope reminded for him and Yugi be together.

_Did I mess up our friendship?_ He thought as he kept walking.

Eventually, the sun went down and the stars came out. Some students were walking around, heading to a bar or a party. Yami just looked at the stars, he saw a shooting star, he clasped his hands together.

"Please, Mr. Shooting Star; let me and Yugi me together," he whispered lowly, a tear dripping down his cheek onto the ground. Before he knew it, the star was gone and leaving him alone once again.

He checked his watch, it was 8:45 pm and he knew he should be heading back now.

"Hey!" said a voice that Yami knew all too well. He turned around to see Jounouchi and a boy that Yami didn't know. "Why do you look so sad, Yami?" Jounouchi asked.

"I told Yugi...he seemed a bit surprised," he said a bit. "He said that he needed to sort out his feelings."

"Oh," Jounouchi said, "Do you want to hangout with us for a bit tonight? I forgot to introduce you, this is Honda." Honda shook Yami's hand.

"Where would we be going?" Yami asked curiously.

To be honest, Yami didn't want to head to the dorm room again because he wanted something to take his mind off from earlier.

"Just a little club, no drinking, trust me," Jounouchi said as Honda laughed as Yami did the same. "My dad drinks and I don't wanna end up like him. He is a total ass, I saved money in order to get college- it was worth it to save money."

"Yeah, Jounouchi's dad drinks like there no tomorrow," Honda said with a laugh as he looked at Yami who nodded.

"So," Jounouchi said changing the subject. "We're headed over to Mike's Pool," he explained. "They have a good relax area."

"Sounds good," he said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~Yugi~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi growned, he looked over to Yami's bed and didn't see him or anything. He checked the time, it was 9:40 now and Yami should have been back. Yami yawned and went over to get a bottle of water. He had to wake up a little in order to think straight.

He had a feeling that a shower would help, Yugi walked in the bathroom and removed his clothing. He turned on the water and let it danced on his skin. He got some body wash and started washing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami sat in a leather chair, a bit out of it. Yami had accidently ordered a drink with alchoal in it, Jounouchi only realized AFTER because Yami had started acting odd.

"Shit, I won't be able to explain this to Yugi," Jounouchi said.

Yami had at least three drinks, he claimed, 'this will make the pain fade into nothingness.'

"Let's get him home," Honda said as he stood up and the two picked up Yami and started walking home.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked, his eyes partially closed.

"Your dorm room," Jounouchi said with a sigh.

Yami processed the words slowly but sighed. "But Yugi's there, he hates me," Yami said as his head tipped back.

Honda rolled his eyes. "He doesn't," he said as Yami then looked knocked out.

"Geez, the poor dude will have a big hang over tomorrow," Jounouchi said as they slowly got closer to the dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~Yugi~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young boy had got his pajamas out after taking a shower and a small mircowave meal and had some water with it. It was already 10:30 and Yugi hadn't seen Yami in hours, he was growing slightly worried.

There was a knock.

"Coming!" Yugi yelled as he opened the door to see Honda, Jounouchi, and an unconciouss Yami. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"We took him to a club because he was slightly depressed about what you said I guess," Jounouchi said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "He accidently ordered a drink with some alchoal and well, ta-da!"

Yugi sighed. "Just put him on his bed, he will wake when he wakes up. " Jounouchi and Honda put Yami on his bed lightly. "Thanks a lot guys, I don't know what I would do without you; right now, things are a bit tense and it's my fault."

"So what exactly happened?" Honda asked a little curious.

"Well, he said that he loved me," Yugi said as Honda's eyes widened as Jounouchi's did a little.

He knew Yami would admit his feelings sometime or another just not this quick and he was scared of how Yugi would react. Jounouchi could understand that, in high school he was rejected by a lot of girls for being a 'pig.'

"What did you say back to him?" Honda asked, sitting in a computer chair while Jounouchi sat on the edge of Yami's bed.

"That I needed to sort out my feelings, I feel some kind of an attraction to him but not sure what kind," Yugi explained as the two nodded. "I think he wonders if our friendship is over, I want to be friends with him. The first day we met, he bumped into me and claimed to be the best. We started over though and it is fun to hang out with him."

Jounouchi could hear the sadness in Yugi's voice and it sounded to him that Yugi did have a special place with Yami. "He won't do that, you two are still friends," Jounouchi said with a smile as he tried to cheer Yugi up.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure- I was getting worried where he wondered off to," Yugi told his two other friends looking at the sleeping boy.

"No problem," Honda said as he yawned. "We should get going, Yugi. See you soon, right?" Yugi nodded as Jounouchi followed him.

The door was closed and Yugi looked over at Yami and sighed. He didn't want to undress Yami or anything, not after what happened today- all he did was take a blanket from his bed and put it onto Yami and whispered 'good night.'

Yugi went back to his bed and turned off the lights, the room became dark and Yugi's eyes closed slowly.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a new and bright day.

AN: Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I love that people are enjoying this :) it makes me happy ^^

Andrea Huidoro- Don't worry. If I gave that kind of impression, don't worry. Just wait and see what happens. The reason why I made Yami go on a pity date is because to make Anzu shut up lol. The whole point is he is a famous duelist so I made her the typical fangirl kind of thing. So this story is still focused on the sweet couple we all love.

Now! Chapter 7!

The morning sun came into the windows of Yami's and Yugi's room. Yugi opened his eyes, his eyes drifted to his alarm clock, it was 7:00 p.m. He remembered the following nights events, a drunk Yami which Honda and Yami had to bring home and the pain he must of caused Yami.

I am a total ass he thought looking up and holding his blankets. I must have made Yami feel bad and I don't even know if he will want to be my friend anymore. I am seriously so sorry Yami making you feel sad.

A grown then came from Yami, Yugi knew he was waking up; Yugi looked over at the famous duelist.

His hair was covering his face and a little messy, Yugi stood up and walked over because he wasn't sure if Yami wasn't actually awake or not. He sat on the bed slowly, shifting a bit and ran his hands through Yami's hair.

Crimson eyes then opened, scaring Yugi a bit and seeing Yami blink a bit. He could help as his heart beat slowly sped up as Yami looked at him.

"Yugi...do you know why I have a headache that might cut my head in two pieces?" Yami asked as he held his a bit, trying to remember the previous nights events. "I remember going out for a walk then Honda and Jounouchi to a bar or something then nothing..."

Yugi bit his slip and sighed. "Well, Honda and Jounouchi had drop you home because you passed out." He didn't want to tell him the rest of the story of his conversation that he had with his best friends.

"Thank god it's the weekend," he said, "I don't feel like getting out of bed, could you get a painkiller for me or something?" Yami asked in a desperate tone as Yugi only nodded.

Yugi got off the bed and opened the bathroom door, and turned the bathroom switch light on and opened the medicine cabinet door. He saw a lot of medicines, then one caught his eyes- painkillers! He brought the pills out for Yami then filled up a glass of water for other teen.

"I think you should go back to sleep for a little Yami," Yugi said looking at Yami who nodded. The famous duelist closed his eyes and was out like a light; Yugi decided to go out for a bit and bring something back for Yami to eat but first he wrote up a note for when the other boy woke up.

Yugi closed the door softly and walked off to the small café that Yami had shown him, he ordered a small donut for Yami to eat. Despite it being the weekend, a lot of students were still outside studying and hanging out together.

"Hey Yugi," said a voice Yugi knew, it was Honda. "Got some breakfast there I see." Yugi shook his head.

"No, just something small for Yami. I guess his hangover is really bad, he woke up for maybe ten minutes then dozed right backoff."

"He'll be fine," Honda assured Yugi, "I was drunk before and usually the next day you're fine." Yugi sighed.

"Good, I don't like the smell of alchoal though. I didn't say anything but the smell of his breath was so strong I almost wanted to puke," Yugi admitted to his friend as Honda laughed.

"The alchoal he had wasn't too strong I guess he doesn't drink a lot," Honda said, "probably because he needs to obtain that image from the public plus the smell of the crap is horrible."

Honda and Yugi talked for a little bit, not about anything too important though. After a little, Yugi wanted to check up on how Yami was and said bye to his friend and headed back to the dorm. He opened the door slowly once he arrived, Yami wasn't in his bed.

The shower was on so Yugi knew where his roommate was, Yugi sat on his bed and relaxed after putting down Yami's food and the young boy himself feel asleep.

~~~~~~Yami~~~~~~~~~

The door opened, Yami's head was still sore but not like before. He figured by tomorrow it would feel better and he would be fine for class. When he had woken up earlier, he remembered how Yugi had given him medicine so that probably helped.

The young dryed his body off and decided today would be maybe a relax day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the bathroom~~~~~

Yugi toss and turned in his sleep...a lot. It always amazed him when people told him that, the boy was fast asleep when he accidently rolled and ended up on the floor. He had heard a little chuckle from the bathroom. He looked over at Yami who had a smirk on his face, Yugi was happy to see that considering on what happened last night.

"Nice move Yugi," Yami said with a smile, Yugi smiled at the other boy as he sat down on the bed. Suddenly, it became a little quiet. Nothing was said between the two until Yugi broke the silence.

"Yami, I am so sorry about yesterday," Yugi said as he sat on his bed crosslegged looking at the crimson eyed boy. "I feel bad if I made you feel well...like crap. I'm sorry, I'm not good at apologizes sometimes." Yugi giggled and Yami smirked at the last part, rubbing his neck.

"I'm not the best either Yugi," Yami said with a slight chuckle, "But when I said I love you Yugi, it sort of felt like you rejected me...I don't know how to explain it. It was like...kind of a sword in the heart." Yugi felt like shit and now knew why Yami had maybe gone with Honda and Jounouchi last night.

"I want to change that. Yami, I am 100% sorry if I acted like a total ass and I think I love you too," Yugi said as Yami looked at him. Yugi got off his bed slowly and Yami sat in a daze, and Yugi plopped down in Yami's lap. Their faces came closer until they were kissing, Yami feel backwords on the bed.

LEMON!

Yugi and Yami had to take deep breaths of air in between in the kissing, while Yugi kissed Yami, Yami ran his hands up Yugi's sides. The boy moved a couple times, Yami felt like he was floating on a cloud and the only two things that mattered were him and Yugi.

Yami flipped Yugi over and Yami started to kiss Yugi's neck with small butterfly kisses and Yugi giggled, leaving Yami happy. Yugi moaned as Yami stopped for a moment, putting his finger to Yugi's lips.

"You can't be so loud," Yami whispered in a tone which sent a shiver up the younger boy's spine. "Quite down, little one." Yami continued kissing Yugi on the neck as Yugi held onto Yami's.

Yami slipped up Yugi's shirt a bit, not totally removing it and kiss the the baby like stomach. The two boys were excited for each other and soon that happened, the first thing of their love. The two were sweating.

END OF LEMON

The two giggled like total idiots together.

"That wasn't long enough," Yugi claimed as he looked at Yami and the other tri colored hair boy laughed.

"Maybe not," Yami said with a shrug but got close to Yugi's ear. "Next time, we can make it longer if you'd like to." Yugi nodded and the two intertwined their fingers, feeling as if they became one. "I love you Yugi."

"I love you Yami," Yugi said as they both fell into a deep sleep.

AN: REVIEW :D


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have been busy lately and how is everyone enjoying their summer? :) Enjoy ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7:00 a.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi opened his eyes and seeing a sleepy Yami near him made him smile. Yugi cupped Yami's face as he slept, the young boy stood up and rubbed his eyes.

There was a knock at the door which woke Yami up.

Yugi opened the door and saw Anzu who smiled.

Oh god, no... Yami thought wanting to die.

"Hi Yami! Do you want to maybe go get something to eat together? It would be a nice way to spend the weekend, right?" Anzu asked with a smile. "It would be my treat."

Yugi looked at Yami and Yami shook his head. "Why not?" She asked curiously.

"I have plans with Yugi today," Yami told Anzu, "we're getting breakfast together, right?"

"Yeah, we promised last night we'd go together," Yami told Anzu who looked a little mad.

Yugi's eyebrow raised a bit. "Anzu, why do you look mad? Yami and I both have lives and can do what we want and getting breakfast together is one of them."

"Fine, I'll go get breakfast myself," Anzu said to them and she slammed their door. Yami then intertwined their fingers together and kissed Yugi on the forehead making the shorter boy smile. "Now, shall we get something to eat?"

"Of course!" Yugi said with a small smile. The two both got ready and walked down the hallway with their fingers then joining together once again smiling and headed towards a café near a small game shop.

Yugi got bacon with eggs plus a coffee and Yami ordered a toasted bagel plus a tea. The two sat at a table talking about what they should do.

"You guys here too?" Said a voice, the two other boys thought it would've been Anzu but looked up and saw Honda and Jounouchi.

"Yo," Yami said with a smile. "Plus, thanks for bringing me back the other night." Yami blushed thinking about what happened to him and the fact her had to be carried back. He swore to himself earlier that he would never drink any alcohol again. "I am never going with you two to a bar again."

"Yugi's never gone to a bar," Jounouchi said looking at Yugi.

"I don't plan on going," Yugi said as he only smiled.

"Good, you shouldn't," Yami said with a smile and winked at him.

"So, we were gunna say originally can we join you guys for breakfast?" Honda asked as Yugi and Yami nodded.

To be honest, Yami and Yugi would have rather been alone. It was Sunday, and classes started up again for another week. The two wanted to celebrate their new found relationship together without interruptions.

Soon after Honda and Jounouchi were done eating, they headed off. They had mentioned they were going to play basketball and the other two sat there still eating their now cold food playing footsies under the table making Yugi smirked.

"I win," he said in a low tone which made Yami laugh a little bit.

"Now, where do you want to go?" Yami asked Yugi.

Yugi rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "How about we head over to a small arcade? It is located off campus though."

Yami thought for a moment. "Well, it has been quite a bit since I actually headed into the city. I agree, let's head on over there."

The two headed out of the shop and headed over to a nearby bus stop.

Little did they know someone was following them with a camera.

"Oh, things always turn out interesting," the person said to themselves.

AN: Review


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Enjoy!

Yugi and Yami stopped outside an arcade. It was full of games Yugi remembered from his childhood, he explained sometimes after school he would like to go to the arcade with the money he got from his grandpa.

"I am not really around parents much," Yami admitted as he walked in with Yugi. "I usually was so busy so seeing them was a magic kind of time for me." Yugi felt his heart break, Yami never saw his parents much?

"Oh," Yugi muttered as Yami planted a kiss on his cheek and he felt his face heat up.

"But now I have you with me," Yami explained as he smiled. "Also Jounouchi and I guess Honda but I don't really know him too much. I mean, who drags a half drunk guy back to their dorm."

Yugi giggled at Yami's comment. "I guess not too many stars can say it," the young boy said. "Hey, wanna try the claw game?" Yami nodded and took out a coin and put it in. He tried to get a white teddy bear and focused, suddenly it came out and Yugi cheered. Yami gave Yugi the bear who smiled.

"For you, my little one," Yami said as Yugi grabbed his hand and the two went to some other games, spending time together and slowly becoming closer and closer.

"Just perfect," someone muttered outside as she took out her other camera.

While looking around for another game, Yami looked to the south part of the arcade when he saw someone in pink high heels, a black jacket, a blue hat, and dark glasses on with a camera and hiding near a pole.

"Yugi," Yami whispered and Yugi looked up with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" Yugi whispered back, with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I have a feeling someone is following us, we should probably head back the college. I promise to make it up to you soon, I hate leaving so early," Yami said with a sigh following it. "We can head out to dinner tomorrow. "I want to see if the person is a college student too."

"I understand Yami, I know the fire exit. We can take that," Yugi muttered to him.

"Won't it go off?" Yami asked him.

"But if the person is out near the entrance that isn't going to help," Yugi said as Yami nodded. "Here, come on. I'll make a distraction and meet you out back, I'll head out the front. The fire exit it right by the men's bathroom which is down the hall." Yami nodded again and headed off to the washroom.

Yugi walked out of the front and saw the person that Yami had been talking about. He hummed to himself and turned left. He saw Yami standing against the fence and hugged him. "You're still in one piece I see," Yami said with a smile, lightening the mood a bit.

The person kept following them and Yami just sighed, he saw a sign showing a way to the college. "Look Yugi, we can get up here to enter the college easier," Yami said in a quiet tone. Yami and Yugi walked up the path, holding hands and Yami still felt the gaze of the person following them.

"I realized one other thing Yami," Yugi said as Yami looked at him. "All students have a card, and you need a card in order to enter the college. So, if the person has a card then they are a student."

Yami never really thought of that, the two kept walking and headed into the college and hid behind a wall and saw the student enter the college with a key just like theirs.

"Oh god no," Yami said as he put his hands in his face, he felt nervous. The paparazzi possibly couldn't have followed him into the college, could they? All he wanted was to be like a normal teen and he guessed he would never experience it.

"Yami, relax," Yugi said as Yami just looked at him. "How about we just head back to our room and play some Duel Monsters?" Yugi suggested as a small smile came across the older boy's face. Yugi went for Yami's hand and squeezed it tightly, they were heading off to their room while seeing Jounouchi and Honda relaxing in a small area with a girl with boy with a ponytail and green eyes.

"Hey Yami, Yugi," Jounouchi said as he noticed a worried Yami. "What's up with Yami, Yugi?" Yugi explained the story to the three boys who were sitting down each having some kind of drink. "We can keep an eye out for you man, wanna join us in the meantime and take your mind off something of it? By the way, this is Otogi."

"We'd like that," Yugi said, "Please don't forget the description of the person we saw okay? Yami would really love to know who the person is." The three boys nodded and gave a wave to them, the boys headed off to their room while Yugi locked the door.

Yugi went to his bed and placed his bear there while Yami sat on his bed and Yugi walked over and sat right beside them, Yugi could feel Yami's body heat making a shiver head up his spine.

"What am I supposed to do Yugi?" Yami asked himself more than Yugi but Yugi ignored that fact. "I came here to be a normal teenager." The older boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Yugi placed a kiss on Yami's cheek and the older boy looked up.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who it is," Yugi told him as he grabbed Yami's hand and nuzzled into his neck and Yami closed his eyes and smile. Yugi and Yami looked at one another and the younger boy pushed Yami against the bed.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi began to kiss his neck on the left side and then to the right making Yami close his eyes, the older boy felt like he lost his voice. "You are driving me insane Yugi."

"Good, that was my intention," Yugi said with a chuckle. Yugi grabbed Yami's black shirt and took it off, and he kissed down his stomach.

Yami gained his feeling back for a moment and flipped Yugi around then chuckled seeing Yugi's face. "How did you-" Yugi was about to question Yami as he then took off Yugi's shirt.

"Shut up and relax," Yami told as he kissed down Yugi's neck, earning a little moan from Yugi. "You need to keep your voice down, remember? It's not like we are in a house." Yugi nodded and Yami kissed him on the lips and the younger boy moaned into the kiss. "Now, that is a lot better."

"Now it is my turn to say shut up," Yugi said as both of them smiled as he felt Yami take his shirt off.

"More beautiful than I ever thought a person could be," Yami told Yugi as the younger boy blushed. Yami removed Yugi's pants and Yugi did the same. "Are you ready Yugi, you know it's a big step, right?"

"Of course, but if it's with you, I don't mind at all," Yugi told Yami as they kissed.

Yugi's eyes opened, the younger boy tried to remember what happened. Someone followed them and they came back to their room and made love. Yugi giggled to himself as he found Yami's arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes, Yami's eyes then opened and he saw the time. It was 5 p.m. so near dinner.

"Little one, wake up," Yami said as he tapped Yugi who just muttered something.

"I was just start to doze off again," Yugi admitted to the older boy as Yami laughed.

"It's near dinner time, aren't you hungry? Not to mention we have classes tomorrow," Yami pointed out as Yugi groaned.

"Fine fine fine," Yugi said to Yami, "Let's buy dinner on campus."

"Or we could order in, I really don't want to get out yet," Yami admitted as Yugi only nodded.

"Then let's order pizza and watch a movie on Netflix or something," Yugi said after as he smiled.

AN: Did you enjoy it?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I have had so much school work and this is the one weekend that I feel like I haven't had any.

"So that will be one pepperoni pizza and four cokes please," Yami said into the phone. "Okay, thank you. Buy." Yami put the phone back in its charger and got onto his bed.

He relaxed when he heard the door open, seeing Yugi who had taken a shower. "Found a good movie on Netflix?"

Yami nodded. He took his PS4 controller and flipped through the movies, "You don't mind the movie DeadPool?"

"I saw it with Jounouchi and Honda!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile. "It was pretty funny, I heard that they are making a new one. When it comes out, I wanna go see it in the theaters." Yami smiled at how happy the boy was. "What kinda pizza did you order?"

"Pepperoni," Yami said as he kissed Yugi's nose. "You like pepperoni, right?"

"Of course, I eat it all the time," Yugi said, "Well, not all the time. After school, usually Jounouchi, Honda, and I went to Pizza Planet back in high school a lot. But my favorite food is still hamburgers."

Later, there was a knock on the door. Yami got up and took the pizza, giving the money to the pizza delivery guy and closed the door with his foot. He placed the box better him and Yugi. "Now, let's start our movie and end."

Yugi smirked. "Cheers to pizza and Coke." Both boys smirked and Yami put Netflix on.

"I can so use this tomorrow," a girl with blonde hair said, flipping it over her shoulder.

"Good, that will show him what he is doing wrong," the other voice said. "It will be all over the news."

"You really wanna hurt him?" The blonde asked the other, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yep, he can go back then and leave for good," the girl laughed as the blonde shrugged and took the photos and walked away.

"Too much pizza," Yugi said with a burp and Yami just smirked. "Shouldn't have ate so much. My stomach is gunna be full now,"

Yami poked Yugi's stomach. "Don't blame me, you ate a lot."

"You are the one who bought the pizza though," Yugi said with a huff and Yami just smiled a bit.

"Fine you got me there," Yami said as he turned off the PS4. The room got dark, he got up and turned on a light on the nightstand. "Time to get up Yugi."

"No, I'm comfortable," Yugi said as a burp followed. Yami rolled his eyes and picked him up.

"Do I need to get you ready for bed?" Yami asked with a joking kinda a tone. Yugi's eyes went wide then a purr followed.

"I wouldn't mind that," Yugi said as Yami climbed on the bed and started to kiss his little one. Yami started to remove his clothing.

He was serious Yugi thought to himself as the kissing continued.

LEMON

Yami deepened the kiss, Yugi put his arms around the duelist's neck and Yami started to kiss down Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned, making the taller boy smile and continued to kiss his neck. He leaned up and kissed Yugi's cheeks and forehead.

Yugi sat up and Yami removed Yugi's black shirt and kissed down his stomach. Yugi moaned a bit, but didn't open his mouth just to keep quiet. Yami removed Yugi's black baggy pants and white socks and smirked.

"Not fair," Yugi said with a pout.

"Huh?" Yami asked tilting his head and Yugi pointed to the fact Yami still had his black hoodie on with jeans. Yami slowly removed his clothing, giving Yugi a little show and notice Yugi was drooling a bit so he went slower.

"Just take it off Yami!" Yugi said, sounding demanding which Yami liked since he moved slower. Yugi sat up, growing impatient and ripped the shirt off and pants. "All better."

"Naughy little Yugi," Yami said with surprise. "I never thought you would be so daring, do you have any other surprises for me my little one?" Yami saw Yugi smile and the smile did not seem innocent, answering his question. "I would assume that is a yes."

"Of course, do you have some for me?" Yugi asked and Yami winked at him. Yami went back to kissing the younger boy. Yami slowly removed Yugi's underwear and the smaller one of the two felt the sudden rush of air. "You too."

"How demanding," Yami said, waving his finger back and forth. Yugi waited then leaned up and kissed Yami as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. "God, I love you Yugi." Yugi whispered the same thing to Yami who purred.

The two boys only looked at one another. "I'll go first," Yami said as he bit Yugi's ear lobe as the younger boy only nodded making Yami smirk. Yami held Yugi close and put two fingers in him. To prevent Yugi from screaming, Yugi was kissing Yami.

Yugi let go and whispered to Yami, "You are driving me insane." Yami only winked, not saying a word.

"Good for me," Yami whispered back. "Now, no talk." Yugi only nodded as the two continued for at least what seemed fifteen minutes.

Yugi then got pushed back by Yami who had a large smile on a face. He leaned down and sucked on Yugi who wanted to scream, he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. Yami felt Yugi was excited, it was quite obvious.

It didn't last long leaving Yugi pouting and breathing deeply and leaving his lover smiling. Yugi knew what to do now and sat up near Yami who went in him and he put his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back and in a couple minutes Yugi seemed ready and Yami started as Yugi moaned.

"God Yami," Yugi whispered. "Don't stop, please!" Yami went faster as Yugi closed his eyes, the boy felt like he could be with Yami forever and life would disappear.

"I don't plan on it," Yami said with a smile. Soon, Yugi felt it and smirked, in a couple minutes both boys were lying near each other.

LEMON DONE

"That was..." Yugi led off tired.

"Amazing," Yami said as he looked at Yugi and twirled his hair. "Thank you Yugi." Yugi put his head on Yami's shoulder and cuddled up to him.

"You started it," Yugi whispered and a smile crossed his face.

"It was fun though, let's rest now," Yami only whispered, feeling his eyes grow heavy as Yugi's eyes did the same.

Yugi woke up the next morning, seeing it was eight in the morning and saw Yami who was still sleeping. He then remembered last nights activities and smiled, he had a person who cared for him. Of course he had his friends, but he had love and he suddenly felt like a school girl.

Suddenly, he felt a pain go up his back. "Oh fuck, that hurt," Yugi whispered to himself.

"Back pain?" Yami asked, startling Yugi who jumped a bit. "I'm sorry, we should go to the college hot springs maybe."

Yugi smirked for a moment then. "You won't be able to keep your hands off me then." Yami nodded and held Yugi closer and began to rub his back. "I don't think I'll be able to walk even."

"Of course, come on," Yami said helping his little one out of bed.

Both boys got ready fast, there was a knock on the door.

Yami opened it, seeing Jounouchi and Honda. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We got the school newspaper with this," Jounouchi said as he showed Yami the newspaper, the duelist's eyes went wide.

AN: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
